


Business As Usual

by akamine_chan



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy was such an idiot for believing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business As Usual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/gifts).



> Written anonymously for Spuffyduds for Valentine's Day 2008.

Billy couldn't fucking understand it. He'd actually believed Joe when he'd said it was going to be different this time, that things had changed, that _he'd_ changed. He was such an idiot for believing him. Again.

It became clear, starting in Winnipeg, that things were rapidly going to hell. The gig canceled, Joe acting like an asshole, John on the edge of another breakdown – it was business as usual on the road with Hard Core Logo and Billy was _tired_ of it. He shouldn't have come back – this was probably gonna be the biggest mistake of his life. Bigger than when he'd originally left without a backwards glance.

Billy kicked at the bus and called himself an idiot. All he'd ever wanted was the music; he'd given up on Joe years ago. And he couldn't even have that. Fucker.

-fin-


End file.
